


Relax the Goddess

by Kokorokirei



Series: Usurper of Realms [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela is new to sex still, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingering, Goddess!Angela, Jackal!Fareeha, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rim, Rimming, Sex, Smut, eating out da pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokorokirei/pseuds/Kokorokirei
Summary: The Goddess has been working hard and Fareeha, the jackal, decides to help her relax.





	Relax the Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in Chapter 7 of “The Fight for Duat”. Walidah is an original character from the main story. Enjoy some smut and check out the main story if you haven’t yet!

Inside Fareeha’s room, Angela was hard at work, writing papers over papers. Her writing style was a mess and her drawings were hardly identifiable. It didn’t bother the Goddess at all. She was in the zone. The blonde woman was excited as her mind formed new ideas and plans. The woman was confident that her plan will blow Walidah away. Her battle strategy is working out and Angela was excited to rub it in Walidah’s ego. She was so deep in thought that she didn’t hear her jackal lover sneak up behind her.

“You should take a break,” Fareeha says, earning a yelp from Angela. “You have been working on those papers for hours.”

Angela smiles as she looks at her jackal, rubbing Fareeha’s pouty cheeks. “You’re right. I am feeling a headache coming on.”

Fareeha kissed the Goddess’s forehead. “I hope this helps.”

“Mmm, it does. Thank you.”

Angela’s wings flutter a bit, like a dog wagging their tail. She gets up to stretch her body, feeling extremely tight and sore. Fareeha’s brown eyes couldn’t help but stare at the Goddess’ long legs and at the end of her tunic. She imagines just flicking that tunic over to reveal a tasty treat that made her mouth water. Even though they had done it quite recently, Fareeha still craved to touch the Goddess and taste her. Angela caught Fareeha’s gaze and gave a soft laugh. She knew where the jackal was looking at.

“Did you have something in mind to help me relax?” Angela asks, teasing the jackal. “You seem to be staring at a certain area.”

“I do,” Fareeha says sternly. It shocked Angela, who thought the jackal would get flustered. Instead she felt a warmth gather at her core from Fareeha’s sudden dominance. “I really want to do it again.”

Angela blushed and she shyly tugged at the end of her tunic, Her wings wrapped around her, like a cocoon. “Me too.”

The two women were now both blushing. Fareeha was surprised at how demanding she was being. She felt nervous, scared that she may be forcing the Goddess into doing something she didn’t want to do. “If you want too, not because I said so. I just thought maybe you might need it to relax, but I won’t force you to do it with me.”

Angela rushed into Fareeha’s arms to kiss her, also to shut her up, wrapping her arms around the jackal’s neck. She kissed her vigorously, moving her lips against Fareeha. The jackal’s tail started to wag as Fareeha pushed her tongue out. Angela opened her mouth to let Fareeha in. Their tongues danced together, eliciting moans from the Goddess. Large hands grabbed onto Angela’s bottom, squeezing the soft flesh under the tunic. The fingers grabbed at the ends of the tunic, pulling them up to expose a perfectly creamy white bottom. Fareeha’s hands fiercely grabbed Angela’s butt cheeks, kneading and pinching the soft skin. Angela broke the kiss to release a moan, enjoying the way Fareeha was touching her.

“Ah, Fareeha. Your hands feel so good.” Angela says, digging her face into the crook of her lover’s neck. Fareeha just growls in responds and starts to tug the Goddess’ clothes off of her. She, surprisingly, was able to swiftly take the tunic off Angela’s wings with no problems. Angela was standing there naked. Fareeha moaned as she eyed Angela’s naked body. Her hands started to play with her perky breast, pinching the pink nipples to make Angela squirm. “Wait, I want you naked too.”

With a growl, Fareeha almost tore off the bandages she wore on her chest. She tugged the shendyt off of her waist, letting it fall to the floor. Angela’s hands started to roam across Fareeha’s muscular body, enjoying how hot her skin felt. They pressed their bodies together, urgently needing contact with each other. Their breaths mingled, their breasts pressing against each other, and their hands could’ve stopping touching every inch of their skin. It was Angela that stopped her motions to say, “Wait, Fareeha.”

“What’s wrong?” Fareeha asked through a husky voice. Her brown eyes were almost turning to a shade of gold, her teeth snarled in a curl, itching to taste Angela.

“I want to make you feel good too,” Angela says, looking up shyly. “You did all the work last night for my first time. I want to repay you in some way. Is that okay?”

Fareeha blushed at Angela’s demand, her heart was pumping. It excited her. Usually she didn’t really bottom for past flings, but she was willing to make an exception for Angela. “That’s fine, Angela. I’ll let you take the lead.” Fareeha groans, desperate to continue.

Angela paused for a while, unsure what to do. She wasn’t sexually experienced much, Fareeha being her first time. She wasn’t sure where to start or what to do. Fareeha took Angela’s hesitation as uncertainty and placed a hand on Angela’s cheek. “You don’t have to force yourself. I don’t mind making you feel good.” Fareeha said gently.

Angela shook her head. “I want too.” She pleaded. Fareeha smiled and gave her a kiss.

“I’ll direct you. Okay?” The jackal said. Angela smiled and nodded. Fareeha guided Angela to her bed, sitting on it. Angela was still standing, wondering what Fareeha will make her do. “Get on your knees.”

Angela did as she was told. She was eye level with Fareeha’s sex and her mouth watered. Fingers twirled in blonde hair, rubbing against the scalp, making Angela purr. Fareeha asked, “Do you think you can do this?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, just stick your tongue out and lick me. I’ll guide you.”

A pink tongue slipped out of Angela’s mouth, her blue eyes focused on Fareeha above her. She inched herself slowly closer to Fareeha’s sex, practically sensing the heat. Keeping eye contact, Angela gave one lick against Fareeha’s entrance, earning a groan from the jackal. Her heart gave a jump in happiness, knowing that Fareeha liked that. She gave another lick, letting her tongue slide in between Fareeha’s folds. The taste was strong, yet she was compelled to try more. Using just her tongue, Angela just licked up and down Fareeha’s sex, earning more groans from the jackal.

“That’s a good girl,” Fareeha moans. “So gentle too.”

Angela smiles, happy that she was actually making the jackal feel good. Hands gripped the blonde hair, trying to move Angela to a different spot.

“Here, try licking on my clit.” Fareeha suggested. Angela nodded and ran her tongue on the sensitive nub. The jackal bucked her hips in pleasure, growling. “There you go, Angela. Right there.”

The Goddess started to worry that she wasn’t doing enough so she tried to swirl the clit with her tongue. This made Fareeha groan again, gripping her hair tighter. She nodded her head, instead of talking, to let Angela know that she’s doing good.

“Use your lips and suck,” Fareeha said. Angela curled her lips around the clit and sucked. It made Fareeha jump and the Goddess felt an incoming wetness against her lips, dripping down her chin. Her tongue tried to swipe up and down to catch all of Fareeha’s wetness. She could hear the jackal groaning and heavily breathing. It took a few seconds for the sounds to ease a bit. Once it did, Angela got up to face Fareeha.

“Did you cum?” Angela asked, smiling. Her wings were fluttering again, like a happy dog, and Fareeha chuckled at the sight.

“Yeah, I did. I wasn’t expecting you to be good at the last part.”

Angela laughs and smiles, wrapping her arms around the jackal. “I’m glad! I’m happy that you felt good.”

Fareeha hugs back, but not without trailing a hand down to check out Angela’s sex. Her fingers were immediately coated with the Goddess’ wetness. “Looks like someone else enjoyed it too.” Fareeha teased.

The blonde hair woman only replied with a whimper, bucking her hips against the fingers to regain the contact again. The sound of the Goddess’ whimpering made Fareeha hoist Angela up and place her on the bed. She landed on her stomach, her behind facing Fareeha. Her face flushed at this new position. Fareeha grabbed Angela’s waist to position her comfortably. Angela was on her elbows, her butt raised up high while Fareeha took in the sight from behind.

“Ah, wait!” Angela cried out when she felt fingers trail down her in between her butt cheeks, spreading them open. “This is embarrassing!”

Fareeha didn’t respond for a few seconds, staring at Angela’s puckered hole. It twitched and it made the jackal excited. “Don’t be embarrassed. I just want to help you relax.”

This was all new for Angela. She felt so vulnerable to the jackal. Yet she also felt safe being controlled like this. Her legs quiver, feeling the cool air in between her thighs. She closed her eyes, not ready for whatever Fareeha wanted to do. She could feel the jackal’s fingers still keeping her butt cheeks spread and she could feel the hot breath that escaped from the jackal, hitting against her exposed hole. After a few more moments, she felt something wet move against her puckered hole. Angela turned her head to see Fareeha’s tongue was out, licking her hole in hunger. The Goddess dug her face into the pillows to hide the shame. Her hips bucked against Fareeha’s tongue, much to Angela’s embarrassment.

“Don’t,” Angela muttered. “It’s dirty there.” However, the woman released a loud moan when she felt the tongue try to slither its way inside her hole. She couldn’t explain it. It felt so odd to be eaten out like this, yet it felt good.

Fareeha took a short break to say, “You’re not dirty, Angela. You look so erotic when I do it.” The jackal continued to rim Angela, making the woman squirm in pleasure. The blonde woman felt a hand rub at her clit and began to rub circles against it. It made Angela buck her hips harder. No matter where she bucked her hips, it would only meet Fareeha’s tongue or her fingers. Both ends were making Angela’s mind feel so fuzzy.

“Fareeha, I’m going to cum!” Angela yelped, feeling her legs give out. Even though her sex wasn’t being penetrated, it still clenched around nothing as her clit throbbed in pleasure. The Goddess felt her body lose control as she fell into a light orgasm. She knew she was cumming when her sex locked up and poured out waves of pleasure throughout her body. Fareeha continued to rub the aching clit, while giving a few last licks on Angela’s hole.

After a few moments, Angela started to whine again. Her hips bucked against the bed and Angela blushed at her shameful display. Fareeha only smiled, rubbing Angela’s entrance. “I’m sorry, Angela. I was so focused on this hole,” Fareeha says, indicating Angela’s soaked pucker. “That I forgot to take care of this hole.”

Two fingers slithered inside Angela and she moaned at the sudden penetration. The stretch burned for a bit, until Fareeha started pumping her fingers in. The Goddess felt a different sort of pleasure from being penetrated from behind. When she did it with Fareeha last night, she enjoyed the pleasure of being fucked under the watchful eyes of the warrior of Duat. However, Angela couldn’t see Fareeha in this position and it made her more excited. This position was dominating and animalistic, in her opinion, compared to the romantic and gentle sex she had with Fareeha.

“Harder,” Angela moaned. The jackal didn’t hesitate as the fingers rammed into her sex at a relentless speed. The feeling of being emptied and filled at such an insane pace made Angela scream in pleasure. Her sex clenched onto the invading fingers, trying to pull them deeper. She could feel Fareeha slip a third finger in when she felt how loose Angela has gotten. Three fingers is the biggest that Angela has taken and her hips shook at the stretch. Once Fareeha was sure that Angela was comfortable with three, she continued to ram the fingers in soaking sex.

The fingers rubbed against the vaginal walls, feeling each flutter and movement from the tense muscles. Fareeha used her other hand to spread the lips a bit to see how her fingers entering into such a small hole. The jackal moaned at the sight, driving her fingers in to make Angela moan louder. She would twist them as she went in, earning a yelp from the Goddess.

“I’m so close.” Angela purred, pushing her hips back to meet with Fareeha’s hand. She could feel Fareeha’s knuckles as the jackal continued to fuck her. Her walls were clenching at the fingers, desperately wanting them to stay inside. The burning feeling in her roared, threatening to break loose. She was on the edge and she needed something to push her over it. “More, please. I need more.”

Angela felt Fareeha’s fingers pinch at the swollen clit, rubbing it up and down. It was enough for Angela to scream and orgasm. Her sex grabbed Fareeha’s fingers, clenching them in order to keep them deep inside her. Angela could feel her fluids drip down her thigh and Fareeha’s tongue lapping at her entrance, desperate to catch as much as she can.

For the next few minutes, Angela rested her hips down and let Fareeha lap her at sex. Occasionally she would lightly thrust in, hoping to get a bit more of Angela’s juices to drip out. The Goddess’ wings rested on her, covering the majority of her body. Once Fareeha was sure that Angela has come down from her high, she gently pulled her fingers out. Earning a sigh from the Goddess, Fareeha grabbed a blanket to cover Angela in. At this point, Angela was already drifting off to sleep.

“Rest up, Angela.” Fareeha whispered in her ear. “You deserve it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! There is smut in the main story but I thought about doing smaller pieces for smut and stuff. Check out “The Fight for Duat” if this piece made you curious about it!
> 
> HMU at my tumblr @kokoro—nerd (Two dashes) if you want to message me about stories.


End file.
